


New Story Concept

by Anonymous



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), just an idea, no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not sure if this fandom is still alive but here is an idea I came up with a while back and hope to continue one day.Concept: Stranger Things AuThe Power Rangers are a group of enhanced teenagers raised in a secluded laboratory since youth by their ‘mother’ Dr. Rita Repulsa.More details inside
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	New Story Concept

**Concept:** In Angel Grove, a small town where anything rarely happens, five kids disappeared. All at once. The police searched but to no avail, it was as if the children disappeared off the face of the Earth. **  
**

What no one knew was that the missing children were all taken to a secret lab far outside of the small town.

A secret laboratory lead by the head scientist, Dr. Rita Repulsa, in a special top-secret project known as **Project: Rangers.** The goal of the experiment is to create a team of enhanced individuals and use them to dominate the world.

For years, the _“Power Rangers”_ were experimented on and put through a series of tests and training to make them and their powers grow stronger.

However, one day, during a training session, one of the Power Rangers, accidentally released a monster from another dimension. A gold-hungry, cold-blooded murderer monster known as Goldar. On that day, the Power Ranger finally escaped captivity.

Now they have to save their old hometown from a monster that they had set free. But when the battle is down, will they return home?

* * *

_I’m thinking of giving each character their own power other than super strength._

_**Jason/Red:** Pyrokinesis, Indestructible Skin_

_**Kimberly/Pink** : Flight, Light Manipulation_

_**Billy/Blue:** Technokinesis, Energy Manipulation_

_**Zack/Black:** Enhanced Physiology; Strength, Stamina, etc._

_**Trini/Yellow:** Telepathy, Mind Manipulation_


End file.
